


strawberries taste like you

by charleywrites



Series: klance daydreams [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: CEO Lance (Voltron), Doctor Keith (Voltron), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleywrites/pseuds/charleywrites
Summary: alternatively: Keith's Guide to Alleviating your Workaholic Husband's Stress
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: klance daydreams [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050932
Kudos: 51





	strawberries taste like you

**Author's Note:**

> this is by far, the spiciest thing i've written. no plans of reading or writing smut ever tho.

Lance has been working too hard.

The biggest company event of the year occurs next week and on top of his usual load of century-long meetings, a tower of paperwork, and endless site visitations, perfecting the event plan took up the rest of his supposed work-unrelated time. His family and friends have been reprimanding him for being too hands-on, saying that there are departments for a reason and that he doesn't have to bear all the responsibilities. Can they blame him though? Lance loves his job, his employees, and their clients. Maybe a little too much.

Lance sighs for the umpteenth time that day, blinking and wincing at the dryness of his eyes for staring at his desktop monitor for hours. He gropes around for the cup of energy fuel he keeps nearby and peers over the rim to see the lack of coffee that he swears was just there a minute ago. What time is it?

"Acxa," he calls through the intercom. "Sorry to disturb you but can you be a dear and supply me with more caffeine?"

There was no response from the other end. Acxa wasn't much of a talker (even less when Veronica visits) but she's very efficient with her duties so Lance assumes Acxa has already gone to fetch him what he needed.

Speaking of things he needed, Lance traces the path to a lone photo frame on the corner of his desk. Violet irises stare back at him as the subject smiles formally at the camera. Lance picks up the picture and he could feel his heart ache longingly for the man in it.

Keith has been the most understanding, empathetic and loving throughout the onslaught of demands by Lance's work. Well, he has been since day one. After getting over their initial childish rivalry as freshmen in college, their friendship and eventual romance became each other's support system. Their love had been tested and weathered by time and numerous crises but not once did it waver. Sure, they've broken up a couple times before but that's a normal for long-term relationships, right?

Their love is immeasurable and unconditional. Lance wouldn't just volunteer to be a dummy for Keith's medical practices and experience. Keith wouldn't just transfer the lease of the only memory he has with his father to Lance's name for his first engineering firm. They've been through the toughest crap yet they're still stronger than ever. And together, too, that's the most important part.

Ah, Keith, the love of his life, his partner-in-crime, his heart and soul and entire universe...he misses him so much.

"Wow, Acxa's right." Lance startles at the familiar voice and almost drops the frame. "You are worse than Batman."

Lance was prepared to give the intruder a piece of his mind. Can't a man brood in peace?! His jaw only drops when he catches sight of the exact infuriatingly beautiful face he was just fantasizing about earlier now smirking at him in real life. Lance feels his entire mind and body whirring to life and he's not even kidding when he thinks his office just got brighter at the arrival of—"Keith!"

Keith's smirk softens and he tosses his white lab coat on a chair before walking around the desk to plant a greeting kiss on Lance's forehead. "Hello, love."

Everything that has been occupying his mind dissolves into smoke as Lance's consciousness diverts to process only the presence of his beloved. He immediately wraps his arms around Keith's waist and sighs in the solid feel and warmth. He melts into the embrace and the fingers carding through his hair. "Sweetheart, what are you doing here?"

"I got Allura to take over my shift after Hunk called to tell me you didn't eat lunch," Keith scolds and tries to pull away but Lance whines, only pressing himself more onto Keith's stomach and inhaling the smell of disinfectant and ethyl alcohol that clung to his clothes.

"Time 's it?"

"A quarter after two." Keith successfully pries himself away from Lance but allows one arm to remain around him. He places a paper bag on the tabletop and Lance could smell the chicken curry inside.

"I'm sorry," Lance pecks the silver band on Keith's hand in apology to which Keith just shakes his head with fond exasperation. Dios, Lance loves him so much.

Just as he's about to vocalize this, toned thighs clad in dark jeans are straddling him and Keith's face appears centimeters away from his, minty breath fanning his eyelashes. He feels the regions where the weight settles on burning and he can only stare, dumbfounded at the proximity. Lance's brain short-circuits and blood rushes up to his head, his ears, and south.

"Uhh, Keith?"

Keith hums in question, fingers skillfully digging into the flesh of Lance's shoulders. Lance's eyes flutter to a close at the pressure on the knots that formed there due to the extensive periods of hunching and typing. Keith's ministrations are doing wonders for the tension in Lance's muscles, rendering the latter disoriented in relief and pleasure. The air surrounding them has thickened and sweat trickles down Lance's temple.

"My husband's been so stressed lately, hm?" Keith purrs into his ear, low and sweet. The suggestion is heavy like lead in his voice and it shoots a pleasant blaze down his spine. "Always taking care of other people." Lance can only nod, powerless to the attention he's being indulged into. Danger drips from Keith's tone, deceivingly innocent and affectionate but laced with a promise of mischief. "Maybe it's time you let someone take care of you, sir."

Lance twitches inside his suddenly restricting pants and makes a move to claim Keith's lips only to meet cool air. He opens his eyes to see his husband reaching behind and fishing a container of strawberries and a jar of melted chocolate out of the paper bag. Lance blinks out of his daze.

Keith takes a whiff of the strawberries once the lid is off and he seems to get lost in his headspace for a moment. Lance can't help but coo at the adorable display of appreciation, thumbing his husband's hipbone in slow circles. Strawberries have always been Keith's favorite after all.

Keith dips a berry in the sauce. Lance parts his lips when Keith aims for it only to be confused when the hand swivels in the direction of Keith's. "Mm." Keith chews, thoughtfully. The breath is punched out of Lance's lungs as he watches Keith's jaw ripple with the motion and his Adam's apple bob upon swallowing. "Heavenly."

"You're heavenly," Lance wants to argue but he is too enraptured by the way Keith dips another strawberry into the chocolate. Keith feigns surprise when he meets hiz gaze. "Oh, did you want one?"

Lance gasps when he feels the chocolate smear on the side of his neck just above the collar of his dark blue button-up. "Whoops," Keith giggles. 

Lance's grip on Keith tightens when he feels lips and tongue sucking and swiping at the area. Tilting his head to the side to bare his neck more, he groans. "Baby." This isn't his husband. This is the devil, himself, that has come to unleash hell upon Lance's sanity.

Keith hums to himself as he nips and marks the bronze skin for longer than necessary. He leans backward and licks his lips clean, teeth digging on the bottom. Judging by the sexy smugness in Keith's expression, Lance is positive he looks pathetically ruined under his spell. His arousal is digging into the seat of Keith's pants and the primal urge to shove Keith onto the desk and take him then and there continues to swell.

"Patience," Keith chides, coating another strawberry and...and...does the most rude torture known to mankind. He clamps the berry between his teeth and hovers oh-so close, indigos boring into ocean blues and noses tickling. "Share?"

Lance's self-control snaps like a twig. He pushes forward and devours both half the fruit and that sinful mouth, pouring every ounce of craving and passion that has built up over the weeks of not being able to touch his husband the way he wanted. He tasted an intoxicating mixture of strawberries, chocolate, and Keith. Lance yanks at the hem of the maroon shirt out of its tucked confines to slip his palms underneath, roaming the smooth and pale expanse of the other's back. His tongue delves inside the moist heat, licking into the roof and tangling with another. He slides one down to squeeze Keith's butt. This elicits a moan from the man on top of him. Keith grabs at brown locks, nails scratching the scalp, to angle Lance's head and deepen the kiss.

They could've gone for days but it still would've left Lance unsatisfied and starving. He yearns, needs, wants. He chases after Keith's swollen lips as the latter pulls away. Growling, Lance attempts to stand up, throwing caution in the wind—Professional setting be damned—only to discover that his wrists have been tied to the arms of his chair with the necktie missing from his collar and a handkerchief wearing Keith's cologne.

"Shh, I'm in charge today," Keith grinds on Lance's tent and Lance breathily swears, a supernova exploding behind his eyes. "Ready for dessert?"


End file.
